Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 108
=Major Events= *Last of the individual Big Five Duels. *Nesbitt appears before Kaiba and Mokuba, using Tristan's body. He attacks Kaiba, but when Kaiba fights back and is joined by Yugi and the others, Nesbitt takes a different revenge by kidnapping and knocking out Mokuba. *Tristan rejoins the others, but his mind is in a one-foot-tall robotic monkey that is unable to speak, so they do not recognise him. *Kaiba chases after Nesbitt, but he is stopped by Lector and the two of them begin a duel. *Like his associates, Lector is in the form of his Deck Master, but he has disguised it with clothes, a hat and sunglasses. Kaiba does not attempt to learn his identity and only when Lector uses his ability for the first time is it revealed. *Noah stops Nesbitt, claiming that Mokuba's kidnap goes against Noah's rules. He makes Nesbitt turn over Mokuba to him. *Mokuba wakes up in an area elsewhere, where he and Noah observe Kaiba's duel via Noah's surveillance. =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba VS. Lector - Part 1= Deck Masters * Seto Kaiba: "Lord of D." * Lector: "Jinzo" Lector's Turn *Sets a monster. Then he Sets 2 cards. Kaiba's Turn *Normal Summons "Spear Dragon" in Attack Position (1900 ATK / 0 DEF). *"Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys Lector's face-down monster: "Hiro's Shadow Scout" (650 ATK / 500 DEF). *"Spear Dragon" inflicts Battle Damage to its opponent's Life Points when attacking a Defense Position monster with a DEF lower than its ATK (Lector: 4000 > 2600 Life Points). *Since "Hiro's Shadow Scout" was flipped, its Flip Effect forces Kaiba to draw 3 cards and discard every Magic Card he drew. *He draws "Cave Dragon", "Double Snare" and "Magic Reflector". "Double Snare" and "Magic Reflector" are Spell Cards, so they are sent to the Graveyard. *"Spear Dragon's" effect switches it to Defense Position after it attacked. Sets a card. Lector activates "Solemn Wishes", allowing him to gain 500 Life Points every time he draws a card. Lector's Turn *Draws 1 card and activates "Solemn Wishes'" effect (Lector: 2600 > 3100 Life Points). *Sets a monster. *Sets a card. Kaiba's Turn *Normal Summons "Giant Germ" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 100 DEF). *Switches "Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. *"Spear Dragon" attacks Lector's face-down monster. *Lector activates "Mask of Perplexity", redirecting the attack to "Giant Germ". *Kaiba attempts to activate "Crush Card Virus" but Lector's Deck Master ability activates: "Jinzo" negates all of Kaiba's Trap Cards while Lector's Trap Cards remain unaffected. (Kaiba: 4000 > 3100 Life Points). *"Giant Germ" is destroyed, activating its effect: "Giant Germ" inflicts 500 points of damage to Lector's Life Points (Lector: 3100 > 2600 Life Points) and allows Kaiba to Special Summon another "Giant Germ" in Attack Position. *"Spear Dragon's" effect switches it to Defense Position after an attack. Lector's Turn *Draws 1 card and activates "Solemn Wishes'" effect (Lector: 2600 > 3100 Life Points). *Sets 2 cards. Kaiba's Turn *Switches "Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. *"Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys Lector's face-down monster: "Cyber Jar" (900 ATK / 900 DEF) (Lector: 3100 > 1700 Life Points). *Since "Cyber Jar" was flipped, its Flip Effect destroys every monster on the field and allows both players to draw 5 cards, Special Summoning any Level 4 or less monsters they drew. *Kaiba draws and Special Summons "Vorse Raider" in Attack Position (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) and "Twin-Headed Behemoth" in Defense Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). *Lector draws and Special Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" in Attack Position (400 ATK / 1500 DEF). Lector's Turn *Draws 1 card and activates "Solemn Wishes'" effect (Lector: 1700 > 2200 Life Points). *Activates "Watch Tranquilizer", targeting "Vorse Raider". Since it is a Level 4 monster, it loses 400 ATK points ("Vorse Raider": 1900 > 1500 ATK). *Activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect, paying 2000 Life Points (Lector: 2200 > 200 Life Points) to increase his monster's ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 > 3400 ATK). *"Injection Fairy Lily" attacks and destroy "Vorse Raider" (Kaiba: 3100 > 1200 Life Points). *Activates "Sebek's Blessing", increasing his Life Points by the same amount Kaiba just lost (Lector: 200 > 2100 Life Points). *Sets a monster. Kaiba's Turn *Sets a monster. *Lector activates "Life Absorbing Machine", increasing his Life Points by half the amount he paid in the last turn (Lector: 2100 > 3100 Life Points). Lector's Turn *Draws 1 card and activates "Solemn Wishes'" effect (Lector: 3100 > 3600 Life Points). *Tributes his face-down monster to Tribute Summon "Satellite Cannon" in Attack Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). Duel concludes next episode.